CORE-010: MEDICINAL CHEMISTRY SHARED RESOURCE (MCSR) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Medicinal Chemistry Shared Resource (MCSR) is critical to the OSUCCC drug development mission supporting preclinical studies leading to more rationale clinical trial designs and effective cancer therapies. Established during the last grant application as a developing shared resource, the MCSR is now being proposed as a formal shared resource. The MCSR's Senior Faculty Advisor is Dr. Ching-Shih Chen, a highly accomplished medicinal chemist, who established the MCSR as the director. The director of the MCSR is now Dr. Chad Bennett, a recent recruit, who is an experienced medicinal and process chemist with industry experience. The MCSR has three Specific Aims: 1) to custom-synthesize new agents to improve cancer therapeutics; 2) to synthesize agents for cancer researchers needing compounds that are not available; and, 3) lead optimization by conducting structure-activity relationship (SAR) analyses and structure-based design. To accomplish these aims, the MCSR integrates the expertise of multiple disciplines, including medicinal chemistry, process chemistry, computational chemistry, structural biology and molecular pharmacology. The MCSR is located in the 4th floor of Biomedical Research Tower, in close proximity to most OSUCCC investigators. Since 2011, when the MCSR was established, the MCSR has provided chemical synthesis services to 32 OSUCCC investigators, 9 investigators from other NCI-sponsored institutions, and has synthesized 33 compounds that were otherwise not available from commercial sources or were cost prohibitive. These agents have helped investigators to conduct proof-of-concept in vitro and/or in vivo preclinical experiments that have aided in a better understanding of cancer biology and led to rationale clinical trial development. The MCSR has contributed to 63 publications over the last grant period, 6 of which were in journals with an impact factor >10, and it has supported 6 NCI grants (not including services provided for 9 other NCI Cancer Centers). The future plans are to build a formal partnership with the OSUCCC's Drug Development Institute and to increase services for lead optimization. The MCSR leverages extensive institutional support, and seeks only 15.4% support from CCSG funds. The Medicinal Chemistry Shared Resource is part of the Analytics Grouping.